Physical therapy is an important component to restore, maintain and develop normal and healthy movement and functional ability throughout the lifespan of people and populations. As the average lifespan of humans continually increases, physical therapy is becoming more and more important in today's society as a necessary component for restoring, maintaining and developing the musculoskeletal health of persons. Physical therapy exercises strive to restore, maintain or develop an individual's optimal level of muscular strength, endurance, coordination, flexibility and/or mobility. The motivation for people to participate in physical therapy that will maintain and/or improve their movement and function may be from the process from injury, of aging or disease. Some of the main goals of physical therapy are to identify and maximize the potential ability for maximum movement in any person, within the spheres of promotion, prevention, treatment and rehabilitation.
There are many benefits from when a person enhances their muscle strength, coordination and flexibility from physical therapy. Some of the key benefits of physical therapy are: increased and maintained muscle strength and endurance, restored and increased joint range of motion, increased coordination, decreased pain, decreased muscle spasm and plasticity, decreased swelling and inflammation of joints, promoted healing of soft tissue lesions, prevented contracture and deformity of limbs, alleviated walking problems, and decreased stress. These are but a few of the benefits of physical therapy.
Consequently, it can be understood that there is a need for an improved apparatus for physical therapy and joint rehabilitation. An apparatus is needed that will allow a patient to perform multiple different exercises, where the patient experiences increased exploitation of stabilization muscles along with decreased swelling and inflammation of joints. An apparatus is further needed which is portable for ease of transportation and use. Also, an apparatus is needed that is simple to assemble as well as simple to use by a therapist or patient. Additionally, an apparatus is coveted that is aesthetically pleasing. An exemplary apparatus of the present invention may satisfy some or all of these needs.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention particularly, but not exclusively, use a combination of weights, a structure to secure the weights thereto, and a means to suspend the weights wherein the suspended weight is adapted to have motion in the x, y, and z axis during an exercise movement that results in decreased joint pain during physical therapy and rehabilitation exercises.
Disclosed embodiments describe a rehabilitation apparatus comprising: an elongate central bar member comprised of a bendable material such as fiberglass having first and second ends, a length and a diameter of between 1 and 2 inches. a generally cylinder-shaped outer member reversibly attached to each end of the central bar member; the outer members comprised of a resilient material such as wood or fiberglass, the member having a length less than the central member, a diameter between 2 and 4 inches, and at least one weight slot, the weight slot having an open end opposite the central bar member, the slot traversing more than half the length of the outer member. And at least one elastic weight member comprising a circular elastic band and a weight through which the band is threaded; the circular elastic band having a resting diameter at least twice the diameter of the outer member; the elastic member slidably engaged with a weight slot.
Further features of examples of the invention will be described or will become apparent in the course of the following detailed description.